


Wifi Password Proposal

by emmaspirate



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaspirate/pseuds/emmaspirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Penny's surprise Sheldon changed the password again. But this time it has surprising results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wifi Password Proposal

Penny stared at her computer wallpaper for what seemed like forever. It was a picture of her and Amy at Amy's wedding. She still shudders at the thought of that horrible dress she had to wear that day. But the day itself turned out wonderful. Even if she watched her best friend, marry her ex.

But Penny had to admit she was jealous. Not of the fact that Amy had Leonard and she didn't. It was the fact that she was married. Everyone in their little group of friends was married. Bernadette and Howard were married two years ago and even have a son together. Bernadette found out that kids aren't as bad as she thought.

Even Raj found someone to marry, a deaf Indian girl who his parents love. That had gotten married two months after Howard and Bernadette.

Amy and Leonard was the one couple that no one really saw coming. After hanging out as just friends, Amy showed up at Penny's door almost in tears because she thought she was falling for her 'besties' ex, while still technically still with Sheldon. Surprisingly both Penny and Sheldon were fine with the new couple, and after nearly two years of dating the two of them ended up married two days ago.

This just left Sheldon and her. The two of them spent all most all of their free time together and even had the same schedule. Everyone all ways harassed the two saying that they were all ready a couple and neither one even knew it.

That was until one night when Penny plucked up the courage to kiss Sheldon for the first time. That ended with Sheldon confessing that he thought he might be in love with her. They have been going strong for the past 18 months. One thing Penny knows about Sheldon is make him come to her. And even though she was ready to get married, she was just going to have to wait until he was.

Trying to push the thought of marriage out of her had, Penny went to log on to Facebook to load Amy's wedding pictures, only to find that the Wi-Fi password wouldn't go through. The strange thing is that Sheldon hadn't changed the password since they had started dating.

Grabbing her laptop and heading across the hall to 4A, Penny went to find out what was going on.

"Hey, sweetie. What's going on?" Penny sad, as she entered the apartment. She was surprised to see Sheldon sitting in his spot staring at the TV that was turned off.

"Going on with what?" Sheldon said, clearly startled to see her there.

"Honey, are you okay? You seem a little flustered"

"I'm fine. Penny is there a reason why you're here, other than to question me?"

"O…K. I was trying to get on Facebook to load some of Leonard's and Amy's wedding pictures but I couldn't get online. Did you change the Wi-Fi password?"

"Yeah, it's Penny will you marry me. No spaces."  
Penny started typing the password in before it hit her with what he said. "Did you just…"

Penny watched as Sheldon with trembling hands pulled a ring out of paints pocket. "Penny, I loved you and for some reason you love me as well. We're as different as day and night. But I think that's why we get along so well. And I can't see myself without you in my life. So will you do the honor of being my wife?"

By the end of it all Penny could do was nod because the tears were flowing down her face. Sheldon slipped the ring on Penny's left ring finger as she pulled him in for a kiss.

Who said that waiting was a bad thing?


End file.
